Dorian Ruekai
Dorian Ruekai (ドリアン炎カイ, Dorian Ruekai) znany również jako Fuegomander jest Płomienistym Zabójcą Smoków członkiem gildii Fairy Tail oraz jednym z członków Drużyny Ognia (gdzie pełni funkcje lidera), oraz Bractwa Ognistych Smoków. Główny bohater Fairy Tail Ignis. Wygląd thumb|left|170px|Pełny wygląd Doriana Heterochromia Najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą Ruekaia są jego heterochromiczne oczy. Jego prawe oko ma szkarłatko-karmazynową barwę, zaś lewe brązowo-piwną. Wygląd fizyczny Dorian to wysoki, mężczyzna w wieku 17 lat. Ma 1,83 m i waży 80 kg. Jest dobrze zbudowany, a na jego twarzy widnieje arogancki uśmiech, dzięki któremu chłopak ma poważanie. Jak każdy Zabójca Smoków ma ostre zęby. Jest bardzo popularny w gronie płci pięknej z powodu swojego stylu i niewyparzonego języka. Jego symbol gildii znajduje się na lewej dłoni i jest koloru czarnego. Jego włosy są czarne, z tyłu są dłuższe zaś z przodu przycięte. Zazwyczaj przednie włosy unosi do góry na żel, zaś te z tyłu, zawiązuje w kitkę za pomocą białej gumki. Czasami nie związuje włosów tylko ma je rozpuszczone. Ubiór W przypadku ubioru Doriana najbardziej charakterystyczny jest czarny ochraniacz z materiału, który Ruekai nosi na lewym ramieniu. Ochraniacz ten jest prezentem, który dostał od swojego smoka Isakaia, dodarkowo wydaje się on mieć właściwości magiczne (ochronił Doriana przed atakiem Zerefa, oraz pomimo wielu walk stoczonych przez chłopaka ani razu sie nie podarł, ani nie zniszczył). Natomiast na nadgarstku prawej ręki nosi frotkę. Najczęściej ubiera siwą podkoszulkę bez rękawów (złożoną z wielu widocznych, pionowych pasków) z kołnierzem postawionym do góry. Podkoszulka jest cienka i świetnie oddaje posturę chłopaka. Zakłada niebieskie, luźne spodnie z gumką, sięgające za kolana. Nosi czarne buty wykonane z miękkiej i przewiewnej skóry, sięgające do kolan. Osobowość thumb|left|Dziecinna natura Doriana Dorian jest jednym z najbardziej dynamicznych bohaterów Fairy Tail jeśli chodzi o charakter. Jest osobą bardzo wyluzowaną i dziecinną. Nie myśli zbytnio o konsekwencjach swojego postępowania i jest bardzo lekkomyślny. Podczas wybierania misji nie myśli nad jej zapłatą tylko nad tym czy misja będzie zabawna. W gildii często siedzi z dużym gronem osób i opowiada kawały bądź robi przekomiczne sceny. Lubi wspominać o przeszłości i cieszyć się życiem. Potrafi dostrzec pozytywne strony nawet u swoich wrogów np. u Laxusa dostrzegł iż tak na prawdę brakowało mu silnych przeciwników, przez co rozwinęła się u niego arogancja; u Cobry iż jest on po prostu człowiekiem oszukanym, będącym marionetką Braina. Dorian ma w sobie pewnego rodzaju arogancje. Mówi o sobie, że jest jednym z najsilniejszych magów w gildii (chociaż nim jest). Otwarcie mówi tez o tym czego nie lubi, lub co chce osiągnąć. Jest również kobieciarzem, zdolnym podrywać nawet klientki (co jest częstym powodem kłopotów Drużyny Ognia). Lubi dzieci (często z nimi przebywa i bawi się z nimi, przez co te nazywają go Oni-chan) i zwierzęta (często się z nimi bawi, i nie cierpi gdy ktoś robi im krzywdę, nawet owadom). Umie udawać słodkiego i niezaradnego (zmiękczając przy tym niektóre słowa, np. Plosie). Używając tego okazuje się również osobą będącą niezłym manipulatorem. Mimo wszystko jest bardzo lojalny wobec gildii i jej członków. Gildie nazywa swoim domem, zaś jej członków swoją rodziną. Bierze sobie do serca słowa mistrza, oraz zasadę robienia wszystkiego co się chce. Jest w stanie zaryzykować własnym zdrowiem i życiem dla bezpieczeństwa gildii. W gildii kumpluje się z wszystkimi członkami, ma nawet własne rytualne przywitanie (Przywitanie → Specjalny uścisk dłoni → Żółwik → Żółwik z góry na dół → Żółwik z dołu do góry). Historia Fabuła Saga Powrót Saga Misja Magia i umiejętności Magia thumb|250px|Magia Doriana Magia Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków (フレームド魔法ドラゴンスレイヤー, Furēmudo mahō doragonsureiyā) magia ta jest bardzo podobna do magii Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, tylko w tym przypadku użytkownik emanuje ze swojego ciała duże ilości elastycznych płomieni o karmazynowej barwie. Jego ciało również staje się podobne do smoczego ciała. Doriana magii tej nauczył Isakai. Główną umiejętnością tej magii jest zdolność pokrywania swojego ciała wyjątkowo ciepłym płomieniem. Natsu Dragneel opisał ten płomieniem, jako cieplejszy nawet od jego ognia. Najpierw Ruekai tworzy magiczny kręg przez samą wolę walki. Krąg pojawia się przed częścią ciała na której Dorian chce wzniecić płomień. Następnie wywołuje się płomień, o dużej mocy palenia. Oprócz tego płomień przybiera dokładny kształt przedmiotu, który chce otrzymać. Dodatkowo chłopak potrafi błyskawicznie zmienić formę swojego ataku oraz trajektorię jego lotu. Ciało jak i dusza chłopaka są zgrane z jego magią i umiejętnościami. Jego płomień jest Płomieniem Emocji. Gdy jest spokojny jego płomień bardziej skupia się na elastycznych możliwościach (może nawet coś skleić), zaś gdy jest wściekły jego płomień przybiera bardziej destrukcyjną moc, potrafiącą palić niemalże wszystko. Jego ciało natomiast przypomina ciało smoka. Jego płuca oddychają płomieniami, może zjadać płomienie (lecz tylko innego pochodzenia niż swoje, gdyż nie może jeść swojej magii). Jest uodporniony na działanie płomienia i jemu podobnych. Wydaje się że jego ciało również może absorbować płomienie.technik. Zaklęcia *'Ryk Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の咆哮, Enryū no Hōkō) Dorian wydmuchuje z ust tornado karmazynowych płomieni. Gdy używa tego zaklęcia, a jest spokojny tornado, odpycha przeciwnika, lub pozwala na zniszczenie jakiegoś obiektu, zaś gdy jest wściekły, jego ryk jest w stanie spopielić przeciwnika. Dodatkowo chłopak wykazał zdolności kierowania trajektorią lotu (może dowolnie skręcać swoim podmuchem) lub błyskawicznie przekształcić go w inny atak, chociażby w Cięcie Płomienistego Smoka. *'Elastyczna Pięść Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の柔軟拳, Enryū no Fureken) zaklęcie to pozwala użytkownikowi na wytworzenie na swojej pięści płomieni, które same formują się w pięść. Dorian wykazał zdolność do manipulowania wielkością pięści. Innymi słowem potrafi stworzyć pięść normalnych rozmiarów, lub zmienić jej rozmiar tak by była większa od niego. Dodatkowo Dorian może wytworzyć z płomieni ramię, dzięki któremu może uderzać swoją pięścią w przedmioty znacznie oddalone od niego. Atak może być wykorzystywany w dowolnej ręce. *'Cięcie Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の切り, Enryū no Kiri) użytkownik trzyma prosto dowolną dłoń, po czym formuje w nim prostokąt z płomieni, następnie rzuca prostokątem, tak ze nadaje mu rotację, chwilę potem prostokąt powiększa się i staje się pół okręgiem o mocy cięcia i palenia. By nadać atakowi większą moc użytkownik trzyma ręce prostopadle do siebie i wystrzeliwuje większe cięcie z podwojoną mocą. Atak może również powstać z Ryku Płomienistego Smoka. *'Szpon Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の爪, Enryū no Tsume) użytkownik kreuje pod nogami krąg magiczny, następnie podskakuje, jednocześnie wzniecając na swoich nogach duże ilości płomieni, po czym wystawia dowolną nogę i opada na przeciwnika tworząc szpon z płomieni. Zaklęcie jest w stanie zburzyć grubą ścianę w mgnieniu oka. *'Pazury Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のクロー, Enryū no Kurō) po stworzeniu kręgu magicznego przy dłoni, użytkownik, wznieca na rękach karmazynowe płomienie. Ugina lekko palce, a płomienie zaczynają przybierać kształt smoczych pazurów. Za pomocą tego zaklęcia można wystrzelić mniejsze wersje Cięcia Płomienistego Smoka, jak i otrzymać dużą siłę ofensywną. Zaklęcie to ma moc cięcia, a materiał przecięty tymi pazurami, zaczyna płonąć. *'Kruszące Kły Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のファング牙, Enryū no Fangu Kiba) użytkownik wytwarza krąg po czym w niego uderza dłonią (mając zgięte palce), po tym z kręgu wylatują "kły" zdolne złapać zaklęcie, lub przeciwnika. *'Kagatsuchi Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のカグツチ, Enryū no Kagatsuchi) użytkownik wywołuje duże ilości płomieni wokół siebie, którego w końcu tworzą kulistą sferę wokół niego. Atak jest swego rodzaju zbroją wzmacniająca ataki fizyczne Doriana. *'Atak Skrzydłem Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の攻撃表示ウイング, Enryū no kōgeki hyōji uingu) użytkownik zapala swoje pięści po czym zwiększa ilość płomieni kreując skrzydła. Służą mu one do ataku o bliskim i średnim zasięgu. Osoba uderzona tym skrzydłem może dostać oparzeń. *'Uścisk Kastetu Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のブラスナックルを受け入れ, Enryū no Burasunakkuru o ukeire) użytkownik wytwarza z płomieni na obu rękach kastety o dowolnym rozmiarze, następnie zbliża się do przeciwnika i uderza w niego jednocześnie obydwoma kastetami, ściskając go płomieniem, może go zranić lub spopielić. Inne Magie Unison Raid (合体魔法 ユニゾンレイド Gattai Mahō Reido) jest to magia/zaklęcie polegające na połączeniu zaklęć dwóch magów o podobnym poziomie mocy. Swoje łączone zaklęcia Ruekai najczęściej używa z Blazem, gdyż obaj potrafią korzystać z Magii Zabójców Smoków, dzięki czemu ich ataki mają znacznie większą moc i zastosowanie. Zaklęcia *'Błyszczące Szpony Szkarłatnego Smoka Płomieni' (スカーレット炎竜の光沢爪, Sukāretto Enryū no Kōtaku Tsume) Luke i Dorian wzniecają ogromne ilości płomieni w dłoniach zamykające je w postaci dwóch niewielkich kulek. Następnie obaj łączą swoje płomienie ze sobą w jedna większa kulkę po czym odwracają swoje ręce do tyłu (jedną rękę, zależnie od tego po której stronie stoją) i szybko jednocześnie uderzają w kulę tworząc ogromne tornado karmazynowo szkarłatnych płomieni. Atak jest szybki, a płomienie są gęstsze oraz mają szybszą zdolność palenia. Jeśli atak po drodze zostanie zaatakowany innym zaklęciem Magii Ognia, pochłania go i zwiększa swoją moc. Luke i Dorian wykazali zdolność również do panowania nad trajektorią ataku. Po uderzeniu atak wywołuje potężną eksplozję, szkarłatno karmazynowych płomieni. Płomienie palą wszystko, a co najlepsze są w stanie palić się bardzo długo przez kilka dni, i jedynie silne zaklęcia Magii Wody potrafią je ugasić. *'Stalowa Bariera Szkarłatnego Smoka Płomieni' (jap. スカーレット炎竜の鋼障壁, Sukāretto Enryū no Hagane shōheki) Luke wyczarowuje Krąg Szkarłatnego Smoka, natomiast Dorian Kagatsuchi Płomienistego Smoka tworząc ogromną tarczę chroniącą obu użytkowników przed zaklęciami przeciwników. Zaklęcie te również dobrze działa, gdy zabraknie powietrza pod wodą lub gdy spadają z dużej wysokości, wtedy to kula odbija się i pęka. Potrafią również rozczepiać je na dwie kule i manipulować wielkością kuli. Tryby [[Plik:Dorian_Dragon_Force.png|thumb|250px|Dorian używający Smoczej Siły]]Smocza Siła (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu) jest zaawansowaną formą Style Magii Zabójców Smoków. Jest uznawana za końcowe i najpotężniejsze stadium mocy jakie może osiągnąć Zabójca Smoków, oraz moc porównywalną z prawdziwymi smokami. Dorian po raz pierwszy wszedł w to stadium po zjedzeniu Mistycznych Płomieni o mocy podobnej do Etherionu. Początkowo nie mógł spożyć tych płomieni gdyż przewyższają one mocą każdy płomień na świecie oraz posiadają również moc innych elementów. Gdy Dorian zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną szale i zjeść niebezpieczne płomienie, jego ciało doznało nieziemskiej mocy. Jego włosy przybrały wiśniowo-magnet ową barwę oraz czarne pasemka. Na czole pojawiły się smocze łuski, zęby się wydłużyły, a od oczu przez większą część twarzy przebiegają tatuaże w kształcie płomieni o czarnej barwie. Takie same tatuaże, zdobią resztę jego ciała (pokazane na obrazku obok). Z oczu emanują karmazynowe strumienie energii. Dorian opisał swoje uczucia gdy jest w Smoczej Sile, jak pobyt w oceanie i pływanie, z łatwością i coraz głębiej, a im głębiej się zanurza tym więcej mocy używa. Tryb Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru Umiejętności Fizyczne Naturalne *'Zwiększona siła fizyczna'- Ruekai wykazuje się większa siłą fizyczną niż normalny mag. Był w stanie oderwać ścianę od budynku, czy zatrzymać atak Doromy Anim. *'Wyostrzone Zmysły'- Dorian poprzez naukę Magii Zabójcy Smoków, zyskał swego rodzaju budowę smoka. Ostre kły, wzmocniony węch, większą wytrzymałość. *'Kontrola Płomienia'- chłopak wykazał zdolność do pełnego kontrolowania mocy swojego płomienia. Sprawia że jego płomień nie pali jego ubrań, oraz nie powoduje szkód osobą, które stoją po jego stronie. *'Instynkt walki' Sztuki Walki *'Taekwondo' i Taekkyeon Statystyki Relacje Ciekawostki thumb|70px|Wczesny projekt *Jego imię Dorian jest, w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza Adrian. *Jest Smoczym Zabójcą pierwszej generacji. *Jego obecny ubiór nieco różni się od jego pierwowzoru. *Według jego karty gildii lubi gildię i lato nie lubi zaś choroby lokomocyjnej. **Autor postaci urodził się w środku lata, Dorian uwielbia lato, natomiast ulubiony bohater z orginalnego Fairy Tail autora, Natsu, ma imię, które w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza lato. *Tak jak większość Smoczych Zabójców cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. *Odpowiedzi Doriana na pytania Jasona do Tygodnika "Czarodziej: **Co jest najlepszego w Fairy Tail? **Odpowiedź: Fairy Tail. **Jakie jest twoje marzenie? **Odpowiedź: Zostać legendą. **Z kim masz najlepsze relacje? **Odpowiedź: Z Natsu, Breathem, Lukiem, Adrianem, Thanvem, Mei oraz z dziewczynami. **Jaka była twoja najtrudniejsza robota? **Odpowiedź: Walka z Glizdocentypodem, gdyż była to moja pierwsza misja. *Potrafi świetnie rysować, zaś nie potrafi rzeźbić. *Jest świetnym komikiem. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Ognia Kategoria:Członkowie Bractwa Ognistych Smoków